


You're Like The Morning Sun

by zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Smut, Some fluff idk, Top Liam, impatient zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a morning person. Zayn is grumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Like The Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading some super fluff by jmcats and wanted to write some. this is my attempt at it, 
> 
> also excuse the title, i just wanted to post it and i could not for the life of me come up with a title i liked so

Liam’s a morning person. From having to wake up early for school, then for work, and to practice or his early morning jog. He had always been able to blink awake before the sun decided to. It is still rise and shine before the sun, even though there’s nothing really to do on his days off, after going for a run that is, with Zayn curled up on the bed they share together, sleeping soundlessly – for _hours_ , usually, after Liam wakes.

He enjoys lying beside him, the warmth of the mug pressed against the palm of his hands. The house is quiet, save for Zayn’s soft breaths across the pillow. He lies on his stomach, an arm curled underneath the pillow, back exposed to the cool air. The sheets were tangled around Zayn’s hips. He’s not sure how he always manages to get them so twisted without pulling the maroon and orange blanket from Liam too. Zayn always leaves him in the night, but Liam just has to reach a hand out, pressing against the other man’s skin and he’s rolling back into his arms.  

The sun rises, breaking through the curtains and dances across the planes of Zayn’s back. His soft skin is a mix of gold and brown that reminds him of the desert sand, glistening in the sun. Zayn huffs out, moving his head away from the window. He looks cuddly, though Liam will never tell Zayn that, with his eyelashes fanning across his cheeks and his edges softened with his lips slightly puckered and brows pushing together. Liam runs a thumb across the stubble blanketing Zayn’s jaw, his skin cool compared to the warmth from his tea.

He puts the cuppa down, favoring the position curled up beside Zayn, his fingers tracing doodles against his spine. Zayn’s lost in his dreams, eyes flickering against his eyelids, tongue darting out here and there to swipe at his lips. He’s not sure how anyone can be perfect while sleeping, but nothing Zayn is or does can be compared to anyone else.

Liam nuzzles his lips against Zayn’s jaw, pressing their bodies closer. He runs his thumb over the bruising mark at the back of Zayn’s shoulder, left by Liam’s mouth the night before. Something curls in his stomach and he sighs, fingers pressing a bit harder as they move down Zayn’s back. The clock on the nightstand shows a bright 7:04, and Liam knows how grumpy Zayn is when woken up – especially before nine.

“ _You’re mental_ ,” he would say when they first started sleeping together, hiding away from Liam in the covers as if someone who wakes up as early as he was something to be afraid of.

And if Liam is a morning person, Zayn is a night owl, favoring the late hours of the night to get his work done, or sketch out an image that had been circling through his mind throughout the day. Slipping out of bed while Liam sleeps for tea, or just to tip toe around the flat because Zayn gets restless sometimes.

Liam scrapes his teeth against Zayn’s ear lobe, digging his fingers against the skin at Zayn’s hip, underneath the sheets. He must have gotten out of bed during this past night, because he hadn’t been wearing briefs when they first went to bed, breathing heavily against each other’s skin. Liam blames Zayn for making him painfully hard now. He had to cut his morning run short because he couldn’t stop thinking about the way Zayn had looked last night, lips stretched around Liam’s cock.

Zayn groans, his lips forming into a pout.

“Babe,” Liam says, ghosting the words across Zayn’s cheek. He gently tilts Zayn’s head with two fingers at his chin. “Wake up.”

Zayn groans in protest, ignoring the touch of Liam’s lips against his own. Liam chuckles as he slides his fingers through the mess of hair on the top of Zayn’s head. It’s flattened on the side of his head that he had been sleeping on, but sticks out and spans across his forehead.

Zayn slides his hand across Liam’s torso, turning his body so he’s curled into him, their chests flushed together. Liam’s lips brush against his forehead, swiping across his eyelids and against his nose. He licks at his lips when they move across Zayn’s and he thinks he could lay like this forever, in the calm of the morning, pressed against the warmth of Zayn.

Zayn doesn’t agree, clearly, though his arm around Liam tightens. And though his eyes are clenched shut, desperately trying to hold onto sleep, there’s a tilt up in the corner of his lips as Liam continues to run his tongue across them. His cock is pressed between their bodies, heavy and leaking, and he has to hold himself back from grinding into Zayn just yet.

“Wake up,” Liam whines, but there’s a smile on his face too.

“No,” Zayn protests, and Liam sighs against his skin before rolling to his back and curling an arm under Zayn’s head for him to nuzzle against. Maybe he could get away with wanking without getting up, but he wouldn’t feel comfortable doing that with Zayn right there, sleeping.

Zayn makes another sound of protest, tugging Liam back towards him. Eyes still closed, he tilts his head up and pouts his lips until Liam is curling a hand around his jaw and pressing their lips together. Zayn’s fingers trail down his back, curling around his hip until they’re pressing against each other again.

 “I’m up now, it better be for a good reason, you prick,” Zayn chuckles, nipping at Liam’s bottom lip. His eyes are heavy with sleep, his voice hoarse and raspy and Liam is in love.

Liam presses his hips forward and Zayn chuckles, grinding his hips against Liam’s hard length until Liam is gasping against his lips.

“Is my prick a good reason?” Liam breathes, arousal filling his stomach.

“Not really,” Zayn shrugs and Liam is laughing, pressing down on Zayn’s shoulders so he rolls onto his back. Liam straddles his thighs, leaning forward to lick into Zayn’s mouth. Liam’s not wearing anything, and Zayn’s hands slip across his back and cup the curve of Liam’s ass to grind their hips together. It’s a slow grind, lips moving against each other languidly, their breathing a little more labored than Zayn’s when he had been sleeping.

Liam runs his tongue along Zayn’s jaw, scraping his teeth down the curve of his neck as Zayn’s hands roam his body. He carries on, rolling his tongue over more and more skin. He could spend hours marking him up, tasting every curve of muscle, every line of ink. He bites gently at the heart on his hip and Zayn lets out a low groan, fingers running through the hair at the top of Liam’s head. He’d spend hours with his mouth against Zayn’s skin if he made noises like that.

“You,” Liam sighs, hooking his fingers around the soft material of his briefs. “Are so gorgeous, babe.”

Zayn’s only response is a tilt of his hips, urging Liam to give him more. But Liam sees the way the flush in his cheeks run down to his chest. He’s never been able to take compliments well and Liam’s never been able to stop saying them.

He presses open mouth kisses against Zayn’s cloth covered cock, sucking gently at the head. Zayn’s keening, nails scraping roughly at Liam’s scalp. Liam moans against him, moving his mouth against the damp cloth until he moves out of Zayn’s reach, rolling his tongue around the inside of those tanned thighs. There’s already a scatter of marks starting to purple there, and he grazes his teeth against them until Zayn’s legs tremble.

“You better not have woken me just to tease me,” Zayn grits out through clenched teeth. Liam chuckles again, sitting up between his legs to tug off the briefs, pulling them down past his feet. Zayn rolls away from him, reaching the nightstand and opening the top drawer. The bottle of lube hits Liam in the chest and there’s a playful grin on Zayn’s lips when Liam looks down at him. He grabs it, giggling as he leans back down and feathers kisses against Zayn’s hips. He licks over a thumb shaped bruise like an apology, wondering if there are marks on his own hips.

“Desperate, babe?” Liam moans. He breathes hotly over Zayn, waiting a long beat before running his tongue up the length of him.

“Irritated,” Zayn says, but it’s cut off from a moan as Liam laps at the precome pooling at the head, his tongue curling and pressing against the tip. His fingers play with the cap of the bottle of lube as he teases Zayn’s cock with opened mouth kisses, barely using any pressure so Zayn lets out frustrated noises and fidgets restlessly underneath him.

“C’mon, Li,” Zayn urges as Liam wets his fingers with lube. He tugs on Liam’s shoulders until Liam is kissing up his abdomen, his fingers slipping lower. Zayn’s legs spread almost like a reflex when Liam’s finger presses against him.

He watches the way Zayn’s body arches, head tilting back so his dark hair spans across the white pillow when Liam presses a finger slowly into him. His eyes close, eyelashes spanning across his cheeks so Liam can admire the way the sun from the window glints off the gold of his cheekbones and the column of his throat. He likes the dark pink, almost purple coloring of Zayn’s lips, and the way his teeth bite down against the bottom one.

Liam hooks his finger, slowly pulling out and pressing back in. Zayn’s eyes open, wide and blown out, teeth gnawing at his lip. Liam bites at his collar bone, rolling his tongue over the ink there. The scent of him is comforting, a mixture of his lavender body soap and sweat, a hint of cigarettes and the musk of Liam’s cologne that makes him think _home_.

He presses in a second digit quickly, receiving little resistance from the intrusion as he stretches his fingers. He had taken his time the night before, stretching Zayn slowly, until Zayn was shouting threats at him to hurry up. Liam groans at the thought, remembering how perfect Zayn looked in his lap, fingernails biting into Liam’s shoulders as he fucked down onto his cock like he was made to do it. He scissors his fingers, stretching until the man underneath him is clawing desperately at his back, panting against Liam’s shoulder ask he sucks a mark onto the curve of Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn’s hands cup Liam’s head, pulling him up so he can lick at the column of Liam’s throat, moaning softly as his teeth nip into his skin. Liam can’t help but grind his hips down against the sheets, his cock throbbing from the touch of Zayn’s skin.

He slides away from Zayn, using his free hand to grab underneath Zayn’s thigh to push it up and bend it towards Zayn’s chest. His lips skate over his ankle as he adds a third finger, slowly dragging it out now because he likes when Zayn gets impatient.

“C’mon Li, I’m ready,” Zayn pants, fingers digging into the sheets beneath him. Liam only hums against his calf, ignoring his request as he curls his fingers. Zayn’s back arches as he grazes those bundles of nerves, his lips forming Liam’s name in a way Liam wants to put on repeat and play over and over.

“You look good like this,” Liam says, pulling his fingers from Zayn and grabbing the bottle of lube. Zayn whines, his brows furrowing as he hooks his legs around Liam’s waist. Zayn thrusts his hips impatiently as Liam slicks himself, biting his lip as he thumbs the head of his cock. He’s not going to last long, he thinks. Not with the way Zayn is looking at him with heavy lidded eyes, lip trapped between his teeth and his cock heavy and red on his stomach.

“You’re a tease,” Zayn says, handing sliding against his torso as if he’s slick and Liam won’t notice. Liam swats his hand away, guiding the tip of his own prick between Zayn’s legs.

“I can be, if you want,” Liam says, grabbing Zayn’s thighs as he lines himself up.

“You better not,” Zayn warns, pushing his hips towards Liam.

“I could,” Liam says, voice thick with arousal as he presses his hips forward, pressing into Zayn. “Could drag it out, not let you come.”

Zayn doesn’t respond, but Liam can hear his short pants as Liam presses deeper, pulling Zayn closer to him. He watches the way Zayn stretches around him and he rubs his thumb around Zayn’s pink, slick, abused hole as he bottoms out. Liam’s always been mesmerized by how they look against each other. How good Zayn feels wrapped around him.

Zayn’s heels dig into his back and he pulls out slowly, leaning forward to press his lips to Zayn’s as he thrusts back in, too slow and eating at Zayn’s patience. Zayn’s hands curl around Liam’s hips, urging him to move. Liam just chuckles, licking into Zayn’s mouth, savoring the distant taste of Zayn’s midnight tea and toothpaste.

Liam wants it slow and lazy, feeling every press of Zayn’s skin against his own. But arousal is twisting deep in his stomach. He thrusts again, harder this time. Zayn meets each of his thrusts with urgency. He pushes Zayn’s legs against his chest, trapping them between their bodies, their kisses becoming more like hard presses of the mouths and an exchange of breath.  

The quiet morning air is disturbed by the creaking of the bed, the loud smack of skin against skin, and a chant of _Liam, Liam, Liam_. He wants to wake up every morning like this, with every one of his senses consumed by Zayn; the warmth of Zayn’s touch, and the taste of Zayn on his tongue, surrounded by the familiar musky scent of him and the desperate moans that leave his lips.

“I love you,” Liam pants, pulling Zayn’s bottom lip with his teeth. He grinds his hips against the spot of nerves and Zayn whimpers, reaching between them to wrap a hand around his cock. Liam presses a kiss to Zayn’s mouth, moving back to his knees and grabbing Zayn’s hips to fuck into him harder.

“Come on babe,” Liam says, his thrusts becoming erratic as Zayn desperately pulls at his cock. Zayn’s body is tensing underneath him, squeezing around Liam, face twisting into beautiful agony before he’s coming across his stomach, a silent moan trapped on his tongue.

Liam slumps on top of Zayn, pressing into deep as he feels that familiar twist of arousal. Zayn is cupping his face, pressing their lips together as he comes with a shattered moan. Zayn grinds against Liam’s cock though he’s hissing from sensitivity, his own cock trapped between their bodies.

Liam bites and moans against Zayn’s mouth before he slowly pulls out, but not away from Zayn. He rolls to the side, not bothering to wipe up the come sticking to their skin, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s chest and pulling him with him. He noses into Zayn’s hair, panting heavy, as Zayn presses kisses to his jaw.

“So does that mean it is okay if I wake you up every morning like this?” Liam smiles against Zayn’s temple.

Zayn snorts. “No, don’t you dare.” He pulls his head back and Liam can see him grinning. “And I love you too, you prick.”

He slots their lips together again, and Liam thinks he loves mornings, but he loves Zayn a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think, please? :) [tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/aveszayn) if you need it!


End file.
